le métro
by Ryu64li
Summary: Le métro, source de rencontres. Syaoran, banlieusard, rencontre Sakura, étudiante. Voici un pan de l'histoire de Syaoran. Point de vue de Syaoran.


Les personnages de CCS ne m'appartiennent pas. J'ai écrit ce texte au présent avec le point de vue de Syaoran. J'espère que vous aimerez. A la prochaine.

Le métro

Le métro est toujours bondé. Comme à son habitude, il grouille de tous. Des badauds, des travailleurs, des chômeurs, des paumés ou des SDF. Je fais parti de la classe des travailleurs. Je travaille comme manutentionnaire pour une grande chaine d'hyper marché. J'aurais pu trouver mieux me diriez vous mais je n'ai pas fait des grandes études. Trop de retard scolaire et trop de retard tout court. Mais grâce à ma chance légendaire, j'ai pu terminer le lycée en obtenant mon bac à vingt ans.

Comme tous les matins depuis trois ans, je me lève. La tête qui tourne car je sais que j'ai trop fumé comme tous les soirs pour tenter d'oublier mon calvaire. Mais rien ne peut me le faire oublier. Quand je repense aux gens qui m'ont poussé à continuer, je me dis que j'ai tout fait pour gâcher ma vie. L'égalité des chances, ma parole, ils se foutent de nous. Comment un gosse venant de la banlieue pourrait avoir les mêmes chances au départ qu'un gosse de riche qui est né avec une cuillère d'argent dans la bouche. Oui, je viens de la banlieue. J'ai habité dans un HLM. Un appartement deux pièces dont ma mère se saignait chaque mois de l'année pour en payer le loyer. Depuis tout petit, je suis conscient dans quelle merde nous vivons donc j'avais décidé de devenir une personne responsable et je me suis plongé dans les études contrairement à la majorité de mes amis de l'époque. Au primaire, je travaillais bien. Mes instituteurs me félicité et me prenaient comme exemple. Qu'est qu'il y a changé, d'après vous ? Une seule chose. L'adolescence. La banlieue c'est fais toi respecter ou meurs. Je me suis fait respecter en me battant ou en volant certaines choses. Radio, enjoliveurs… je me suis fait attraper et j'ai passé tout un trimestre dans une maison de correction. Enfin la banlieue et ses règles m'ont rattrapé et m'ont obligé à dévier de mon objectif principal.

Après m'être habillé, large baggy bleu et sweat-shirt à capuche noire, je sortis de mon appartement. J'avais cinq minutes de trajet pour aller à la prochaine station de métro. Dans le couloir du dixième étage de l'immeuble, le papier peint d'une couleur rouge bordeaux d'une certaine laideur commence à partir du mur sur lequel il était accroché. Au départ, je pense que l'immeuble était pas mal, même si honnêtement les couleurs choisis sont de très mauvais gout, enfin passons. Mais le gouvernement a laissé tombé sur qui vivaient là au fil des années, il a ghettoïsé progressivement les habitants de ces quartiers et maintenant les fils et les filles des premiers habitants réclament une place dans la société. Pour revenir à notre journée, la pluie s'est abattue sur la ville. Comme j'ai de la chance. Je mets ma capuche comme protection contre le grésil et courra comme un dératé pour ne pas me mouiller davantage. A peine arriver à la bouche de métro. C'est bizarre le bouche pour désigner l'entrée du métro. On dirait qu'on va vous avaler. Petit j'avais peur de cette expression. Mon défunt père rigolait toujours quand je lui disais que je ne voulais pas me faire manger par le métro. il me prenait à part et m'expliquait.

- Syaoran, tu sais ce n'est pas un vraie bouche. Tu ne seras pas manger. C'est une expression pour décrire que l'entrée du métro est semblable à une bouche car à l'intérieur de celui-ci les différentes personnes viennent et arrivent comme les organismes vivants dans ton corps ou celui de n'importe quel humain. Tu comprends ?

- Le métro est un être vivant ?

- Pas tout à fait mais tu as compris l'essentiel.

A la fin de son explication, il me prenait dans ses bras.

- Tu es un petit garçon très intelligent.

J'enjambe la barrière de sécurité en espérant que le garde ne me voit pas. Gauche, droite, gauche, droite. Mon regard se balade et je ne vois aucun signe du garde. Je soupire, soulagé. La véritable épreuve commence maintenant. Une lutte de tous les instants pour trouver une place dans un wagon bondé pour ne pas prendre le train suivant et ne pas arriver en retard au boulot. Je pousse et fais pousser. Je joue des épaules pour enfin arriver à entrer dans le wagon. C'est là que j'ai eu un choc. Quand je la vois. Elle passe inaperçu aux yeux des autres mais pas aux miens. Une taille élancée, des yeux verts brillants au centre d'un joli minois. Elle semble être en plein réflexion, les yeux rivés sur un livre dont je n'arrive pas à voir le nom. Elle porte un jean et un manteau beige. Elle doit avoir mon âge. Je m'approche d'elle tel un prédateur sur sa proie. Ne me prenez pas pour un violeur psychopathe mais cette fille me fascine. Je m'assieds à coté d'elle et jette un rapide coup d'œil à son livre. Le titre est explicite, la psychopathologie de la vie quotidienne de Freud. Je suis sur que si on me le met entre les mains, je comprendrais rien à ce bouquin. Je tente d'entamer la conversation.

- Que de monde aujourd'hui !

Oh que je suis mauvais ! Que cette phrase est nulle ! On a dû lui faire dix ou cent fois cette entame. Elle va me prendre pour un type lourd. Un dragueur de première.

- Comme tous les jours. Me Répondit-elle sans quitter son livre des yeux.

- C'est intéressant comme bouquin.

- Pas vraiment. Mais je dois le lire pour rendre un synthèse avant la fin de semaine.

- Alors tu es étudiante.

- Non, je vais ça pour le plaisir. Me farcir un livre de quatre cent pages pour rien, je serais sadomasochiste.

Elle a un franc parler qui me laisse pantois. Je n'ai jamais vu une fille avec autant de répartie. Je ne me suis pas trompée. Cette fille me plait bien.

- Non je ne voulais pas m'exprimer comme ça. Je me doute que lire ce livre n'est pas plaisant. Je voulais savoir ce que faisais dans la vie.

- Voilà, tu as ta réponse. Je ne te demanderais pas ce que tu fais dans le tienne. Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton un peu froid.

- Bof, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça. Tu fais quoi après les cours ? On pourrait aller boire un café.

Elle se retourne et plonge son regard sur moi. Ses deux iris ne semblent pas être surpris de la tournure que prend cette conversation. Je crois qu'elle a compris ce que je voulais.

- Dans deux jours viens chez moi. Dit-elle.

Rapide comme fille. Elle me tend un bout de papier où il est écrit son numéro de téléphone et son adresse et part comme un fantôme. Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Les événements sont enchainés comme une boule de neige dévalant une pente. D'une journée qui allait se dérouler comme toutes les autres journées précédentes, je me retrouve avec le numéro et l'adresse d'une fille super mignonne. Sakura Kinomoto. Joli nom pour une belle plante. Syaoran, je crois que tu as le mojo (NDA : référence à un film, à vous de trouver). Je dois en parler à quelqu'un.

Après ma journée de travail, je fais un détour avant de rentrer chez moi. Mon meilleur ami Abdel vit dans la cité à coté de la mienne. Son immeuble est semblable au mien mise à part que l'ascenseur est très souvent en panne. Et après avoir travaillé près de neuf heures, me farcir trois étages à pied me rend de mauvaise humeur. Je ne prends pas la peine de sonner, je sais pertinemment qu'il ne m'entend pas à cause de la musique qui se diffuse dans tout l'appartement. Je reconnais aussitôt le morceau qui passe. Cauchemars de Big Red. Je me dirige au salon et vois Abdel et Eriol en train de parler. Eriol est policier mais vient du même quartier que nous. Il est mal vu par les autres car selon eux, il a trahi le quartier et les habitants. Je crois que cela ne le touche pas. Il connait la rue comme personne et sait ce faire respecter.

- Abdel ! Tu t'es encore fait arrêter !

- Fous-toi de ma gueule ! Qu'est que tu viens faire ici ? Tu veux que je te fournisse ? Me répondit mon ami.

Ah j'oubliais, Abdel est un dealer. Il me fournit en drogues. Il peut tout trouver.

- Non, je voulais te parler mais quand j'ai vu Eli, je me suis dit que…

- Tu te trompe gros. Eriol ne vient pas uniquement ici quand je sors de garde à vue.

J'hausse les épaules et vient chercher une bière dans le frigo. La première gorgée est la meilleure. Je m'installe dans un fauteuil en face de mes deux amis et pose la bouteille sur la table. Abdel me tend le joint et je le prends volontiers.

- Tu as un truc à me raconter.

Son intuition me laisse perplexe. Je suis tellement prévisible ? Je suis un peu déçu.

- J'ai rencontré une fille dans le métro.

- Une pute ?

Eriol rigola de la blague d'Abdel. Il me regarde d'un air satisfait. Qu'il peut être con quand il s'y met.

- Non, gros connard. Pas une pute. Une fille de tout ce qui a de convenable. Jolie et intelligente. Elle est étudiante en fac de psycho.

- Elle n'est pas pour toi Syao. Elle est au dessus de toi. Il te voudrait une fille comme Meilin.

- Tu pense que je ne peux pas la draguer. On parie ?

Je deviens sérieux. Quand on parle de mon ancienne petite amie, je démarre au quart de tour. Je sais ce qu'a voulu dire Abdel. Meilin était jolie mais un peu bête. Disons qu'elle n'a pas inventé la poudre.

- C'est quoi l'enjeu ?

- Eh les gars. Je crois que c'est une mauvaise idée. Je vois déjà le résultat. Un des deux souffrira. Voire les deux, toi Syao, tu auras le cœur brisé quand elle découvrira la vérité et toi Abdel tu auras des remords en dépossédant ton ami d'un bien précieux à ses yeux.

Eriol, la voix de la sagesse. Il tente de nous raisonner mais ma décision est déjà prise. Comme celle d'Abdel.

- Je te rembourse ce que je dois et toi tu me prête ta moto pendant une semaine. Non, attend, deux semaines.

Je souris, un air de défi dans les yeux. Je sais qu'il ne résisterait pas longtemps. Je lui dois des cents et des milles, il ne serait pas contre que je lui rembourse son fric.

- Je sens que ça va mal se finir.

- Arrête de te plaindre Eriol. Je connais Syao, il sait ce qu'il fait.

Je remercie mon ami de me soutenir même s'il le fait dans son intérêt. Il est si sur de lui que cela devient irritant. Je ne me planterais pas avec cette fille. Je clouerais le bec à Abdel. Je serais victorieux. Maintenant le plus dur sera d'attendre deux jours.

***

Cela fait deux jours que j'ai attendu ce rendez vous. Je devenais fou cloitré dans mon appartement. J'ai même descendu de moitié mon stock d'herbes. L'image de cette fille me colle à la peau. Mais ne vous y trompez pas. Ce n'est pas un sentiment amoureux qui est en train de naitre. Juste une envie sauvage de faire corps avec elle. Je ne crois pas au coup de foudre, au première fois si magique. On est en couple pour assouvir une pulsion. Les romans à l'eau de rose très peu pour moi .J'arrive devant son immeuble. En fait c'est une grande maison qui a été rénovée et divisée en plusieurs petits appartements. Cela a l'air mieux que ma tour mais bizarrement, je n'y habiterais pour rien au monde. La rue fait parti de mon être. Je sonne. Même pas deux secondes d'attente et sa voix chaude me répond.

- Au deuxième étage. C'est l'appartement en face de l'escalier.

J'entre dans le hall décoré de couleurs chaudes et grimpe les escaliers avant de sonner de nouveau mais cette fois au seuil de ce qui pourrait être considéré comme la caverne d'Ali Baba. Sésame ouvre toi ! Je rigole intérieurement de ma blague. Soudain le stress s'empare de moi. Il faut que je me calme. Si je ne me calme, je sens que ma, peut être, nouvelle partenaire le verra et notre soirée sera gâchée. Je remets ma casquette en place et au même moment la porte s'ouvre. Sakura est en face de moi. Elle s'est habillé pour l'occasion. Une jupe flottante blanche montrant ses jambes fines et un haut noir avec un léger décollette montrant les rondeurs graciles de ses seins.

- Entre.

J'obéi docilement à la jeune fille. Elle me fait visiter son appartement. C'est un petit deux pièces. Cet appartement me fait un drôle d'effet. Comme si quelque clochait. Elle me propose à boire et j'accepte volontiers.

- Tu es d'ici ?

Sakura boit une gorgée de son cocktail et me répond.

- Non, je viens de Rouen. Je fais juste mes études à Paris.

- Ce n'est pas trop dur la fac de psycho ?

- Non pas durant les deux premières années. Cela devient de plus en plus dur. Mais je suis une battante.

- Tu as l'air différente par rapport quand on s'est rencontré.

- Désolée, je ne suis pas du matin. Je suis généralement de mauvaise humeur.

- Et tu donnes ton numéro et ton adresse à toutes les personnes que tu rencontres dans le métro.

Je la raille un peu pour connaitre sa réponse. Il me regarde sans une once d'étonnement. Elle sourit et répond.

- Non, juste aux mecs mignons.

Bon point pour moi, elle me trouve mignon. Je crois que ma bonne étoile veille sur moi. Elle rajoute.

- au début, je croyais que tu serais un dragueur assez lourd. D'ailleurs je trouve que ta phrase d'approche est assez… (Elle se pince la lèvre) nulle.

J'éclate de rire et elle me rejoint dans mon fou rire. La petite n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche. Elle me plait de plus en plus. Peut être que je voudrais sortir avec elle.

- Et au niveau amour, ça marche ? Ou plutôt ça marchait ?

- Je ne préfère pas parler de ça.

Elle rougit. Peut être que sa précédente relation a mal tournée. Je devrais changer de sujet de conversation.

- Alors, tu écoute quoi comme musique ?

La soirée se passe tranquillement et la moment fatidique est arrivé. Je me rapproche d'elle et je l'embrasse. Elle me tient la main et m'obligea à me lever. Je l'étreins et caresse son dos. Elle se dégagea de mes bras et m'attira dans sa chambre. Elle m'enleva mes vêtements et je suis en boxer. Je fais de même avec elle. Seul reste sa culotte et son soutien gorge en dentelle. J'enfoui ma tête dans sa poitrine et embrasse le contour de ses seins avant de descendre plus bas. Elle m'embrasse mon crane et caresse affectueusement les cheveux. Je me redresse et mordille le lobe de son oreille. Elle parcourt mon torse et enlève mon boxer. Elle me pousse et enlève ses sous vêtements. Désormais nus, je vois un leur coquine dans son regard.

- Fais-moi l'amour. Dit-elle suppliante.

Je la pénétrai. Durant mes va et vient, Sakura me caresse, m'embrasse et mort l'oreille. C'est la plus douce nuit que j'ai connue.

***

A mon réveil, je me lève sans la réveiller. Elle est contre moi, blottie comme un bébé. Je passe dans la salle de bains, me douche et m'habille. Une question me taraude l'esprit : Dois je rester ou non ? Je pourrais être un vrai salaud et prendre une photo comme preuve de ma réussite de mon pari. Ou rester chez elle. Bonne question. Après mures réflexions, je crois que je vais rester chez elle. Je prépare quelque chose à manger. Je déjeune seul en regardant la télé, confortablement installé sur son canapé. J'entends son portable sonné dans sa chambre. Sakura pousse un cri de stupeur et sort de la pièce en nuisette. Son visage a pris une expression de panique. Elle me dit :

- Tu dois partir maintenant.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est mon copain, il va venir. Je ne veux pas qu'il te voit avec moi.

- Ton ex tu veux dire. Il est du genre collant mais ne t'inquiète pas, je jouerais le chevalier protecteur.

Mon ton se veut rassurant et à la fois je ne peux m'empêcher de rire intérieurement. J'ai l'impression qu'elle se fout de moi. Cela ressemble trop à un vieux film américain. L'ex petit ami qui rentre chez la fille à l'improviste quand le nouveau, enfin peut être dans mon cas, est présent. S'ensuit une bagarre et le héros gagne l'amour de sa belle.

- Ne déconne pas. Je suis très sérieuse.

- Tu as peur de lui ? C'est qu'un…

- Non, ce n'est pas un ex ! C'est mon petit ami actuellement.

- Donc tu as couché avec moi et tu as trompé ton petit ami. Bravo, c'est génial. Moi qui pensais qu'on allait se revoir et sortir ensemble. Je me retrouve avec une fille déjà casée et un petit copain qui me cassera la gueule s'il me trouve ici. Syaoran, tu as gagné le gros lot !

- Désolée.

- Non, tu n'es pas désolé. Mais même si tu l'ais vraiment, cela n'enlève rien à ce que tu as fait. Tu t'ais foutu de ma gueule. Juste une question, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pour le fun, parce que tu t'ennuyais ?

- Non ! Enfin si je m'ennuyais. Mon petit copain est militaire et il est souvent en mission à l'étranger. Tu ne sais pas ce que cela fait d'être seule tout le temps, d'avoir peur pour lui et surtout je suis une femme et j'ai des besoins. Je veux me sentir aimer !

- Tout va bien maintenant, tu te sentiras aimer et tes besoins seront satisfaits.

Je dirige vers la porte suivi de Sakura.

- Désolée. Et si…

- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Merci pour la nuit. Et… Adieu.

Je pars en courant. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je suis déçu. Comment j'ai pu atterrir dans cette histoire ? Comment j'ai pu me faire avoir comme un bleu. Abdel avait raison. Cette fille n'est pas pour moi. Grand Corps Malade avait raison, les histoires d'amour sont comme des voyages en train. J'ai rencontré Sakura dans le métro. En fait, le métro c'est le lieu de rencontres éphémères. Un lieu de rencontres d'un soir. D'un moment. C'est le lieu où tu laisse ton cœur. Le lieu où au milieu de centaines de personnes tu te sens le plus seul.

Le lieu où tu es le plus seul. Le lieu des rêves brisés.


End file.
